Fudge and Insomnia
by kurichan15
Summary: Just a silly oneshot I made about Mikan and Natsume's understanding.. About Mikan's craze about fudge... Hope you love it... Summary is inside... Full summay


A NatsumexMikan oneshot!

Made by: Kurichan15

Summary: Mikan is now 16. She can't sleep and is making fudge brownies, until Natsume stumbles upon the kitchen while taking his nightly bath routine. Mikan asks if he is willing to accompany her unto the school grounds to relax. Then the unexpected happens!

**Kurichan15: Hey guys!! I dedicate this to my friends at home and to my friend online: Kazukarin, thanks for all of your help!! Weird people make good combinations! Have fun readers!!**

___________------------------_______________------_______Peace ^_^________-_-_____=+++++====++++==++++++++=+++++++++++++++++=====

"There almost done! Yey!" shouted an overexcited Mikan, obviously blithe about the noises she just made.

_Ding!_

The Alice Oven rang. Her fudgy brownies are now done. Mikan can eat it all with delight.

As she stooped to get her brownies, she noticed the clock. It was already 11:00 pm, her insomnia is kicking in. She has been an insomniac since her grandfather's last letter. Here's the sent letter:

_Dear Mikan-chan,_

_How are you? I know that wherever you are you're always fine. You've inherited that from me! Hahahaha! I'm so lame, I miss you Mikan. No one laughs at my joke, that's why I have to make myself laugh even if it's not funny. Mikan, you're sensei told me you have been partnered with a boy named Natsume. If he does anything bad to you I will immediately rush there with my cane and kill him. [Insert laugh]_

_Mikan, I don't really know when my last letter will come there but if this is the last one I'll send. Please bear this in mind, I love you and you'll always be my little tangerine. And if you're bothered by the things you can't tell someone but me, try telling those to that boy Natsume. He might understand. _

_This little house will be here until you are married! So Good Luck Mikan!!! Will Power! Will Power!_

_Your amazing grandpa,_

_Jii-chan._

She then noticed the clock after she put the brownies on the table, 11:30 pm. It says. She took 30 minutes thinking about that letter and putting the brownies on the table.

Then she sat down on the long hard bench. Not knowing that Natsume was walking down the deserted hallway while drying his hair with a white towel, wearing a plain black t-shirt and jogging pants.

(A/n I decided him to wear jogging pants when I watched this anime and this exact scene came up. I don't know the title of that anime though)

That was the moment Natsume noticed her. She looked like a hurt child. Her brown hair partly covering her face and her bunny pajamas and kitty slippers, with her head bent down on the platter of fudgy brownies she just made. Tiny drops of saltwater dropped down on the wooden table.

Natsume was surprised. Mikan Sakura just shed her tears in front of him.

"Oi Baka!" said Natsume, as he entered the kitchen and sat down before Mikan.

No response.

"Polka-dots!"

Still no response. He was getting worried.

"Strawberries?" asked Natsume, he was looking face to face with Mikan.

That was when Mikan looked up and noticed him. For the first time since he entered the kitchen. She looked up and stared deeply onto Natsume's crimson eyes.

"Oh it's you" sad Mikan, which made Natsume slightly, hurt by the way he heard her words.

"Tch, troublesome kid…" stated Natsume as he stood up preparing to leave, when he felt a small tug on his sleeve, it was Mikan who was kneeling on the cold floor and was pulling a piece of his sleeve.

"Please… Stay" pleaded Mikan, her hand shaking as she held unto his t-shirt. Her head was still bent, but Natsume knew what was going on her mind. Something was bothering her.

So Natsume led her back to thee table with her platter of fudgy brownies waiting to be eaten.

"So when did **it** start?" asked Natsume, intently staring at Mikan who was eating her brownies with pure glee.

"Since when did what start?" questioned Mikan, while she was busy gobbling her food. Innocent and oblivious about the way Natsume was looking fondly at her.

"Your INSOMNIA!"

"Oh… This… It started when I received oji-chan's letter, what about you?"

"Why? What about me?"

"Duh… Taking a bath at night… Isn't that weird?" Mikan asked, hesitantly.

"I'm… An… Insomniac…"

"Oh…"

"So we're the same eh?"

"Don't compare me with idiots like you… Baka"

"Humph! Anyways, would you like to come with me to the School Lake?" (A/N they have a school lake like in Harry Potter!!!)

"I have nothing better to do."

"So… Is that a yes?"

"What else?" said Natsume, standing with his hand outstretched. Beckoning Mikan to come with him, into which Mikan answered with a sunshiny smile and a bowl of fudgy brownies.

Picture this, a young handsome boy his hands outstretched to a cute girl who is eating fudgy brownies. Inviting her to come with him, and she agrees a genuine smile etched unto her glorious face. Like a child whose been offered chocolate cake. [Sigh] Such beautiful moments *sniff* *sniff*

And so they arrived at the school Lake. It was exactly 12:00 pm. The lake glimmered under the moonlit sky. Mikan was sitting down still wearing her bunny pajamas and kitty slippers, while eating fudgy brownies. Natsume is having a capital time ogling at her, curious about how much chocolate this girl can eat.

Then Mikan suddenly told Natsume "Ne, Natsume… My grandpa is dying at this moment, you know?" Her eyes seem to bore inside Natsume's head. Her hand laid down the spoon and the bowl of brownies.

"A-Are you sure?" Natsume asked, unsure of what to say at times like this.

"Yeah, you see grandpa told me that if you love someone… As in love someone with all of your heart and soul, your minds connect and you know when that someone is suffering."

"So are you sad?" inquired Natsume, suddenly realizing the stupidity of what he said.

But instead of crying her eyes out, Mikan laughed and said:

"Natsume, of course I'm sad. Not because Oji-san died but because he left the little house in our town all alone. I'm quite happy that Oji-san died and left such happy memories. He also lived his life to the fullest that I know; he didn't have any regrets too."

Natsume was surprised. Never had he seen such a simple girl with deep understandings about life. He realized the reason why he has been falling for her. She was ordinary but at the same time extraordinary. Plain but Unique in other words, she is Mikan.

"Natsume, my grandpa just died…" said Mikan, her eyes watering her bowl of fudge now lay empty.

"Don't worry Mikan. I'm sure he's happy and I'm certain your little house is happy too…" answered Natsume, while stroking Mikan's head, which is leaning on his shoulders.

"You know, my grandpa was right. He told me in his last letter to tell you the things I can't tell anyone but him."

"You're grandpa is smart."

"I know I inherited that from him!" said Mikan, trying to stand up but since her legs were cramped, because she's been sitting way too long, she fell down and landed onto Natsume's chest. Instinctively Natsume hugged her, which made Mikan blush ten times hard.

"Please don't dream Mikan." Said Natsume, and added "Don't fret about your little house in your town, 4 years from now you'll be living there…"

Then Natsume looked at his glow-in-the-dark watch and noticed that it was already 2:45 am. He then looked at Mikan, who was surprisingly asleep, and gave her a small kiss on her fudge-covered cheek.

He then continued what he was about to say as he looked out on the shimmering lake.

"_4 years from now you'll be living there…" _He paused checking if Mikan was still asleep, and said

"_You'll be living there with me"_

A small smile played on Mikan's lips and Natsume, yet again, gave her a gentle peck on her lips. Then a voice was heard from the heavens saying:

_That's My Mikan! Will POWER! Will Power!!_

The end!

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__+_+_+_+_+_+_++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

**kurichan15: Just a one shot I made... 2nd fanfiic of mine... Thanks to everyone and please review! I wanna know who really reads this...**

**/\/\/\/\/\Peace!?|?|?|/\/\/\/\// VvvVVVVVV**


End file.
